nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Octopus (Spectacular Spiderman)
Doctor Octopus is a mad scientist and one of Spider-Man's most formidable opponents. He is also a scientist in the Organization's science department. Biography Working Scientists Having once worked for Tri-Corp, Doctor Otto Octavius became the lead scientist for its competitor, OsCorp. At one point, Octavius arranged a meeting between Norman Osborn and Adrian Toomes, who presented his anti-gravity technology. However, Osborn passed on the project, but four months later he announced a similar technology that Toomes claimed to be a rip-off of his. Toomes went to OsCorp and berates Octavius, whom he blamed. Octavius is lost for words, and about to apologize for the mishap when Norman Osborn interrupts him, claiming that the company has nothing to apologize for. Octavius explains the utility of his mechanical arms, while strapping Flint Marko to his machine.Some time later, when Osborn is commissioned the mass production of supervillains, Doctor Octavius is put in charge of the proceedings. Osborn had him assembling a clandestine laboratory with substandard equipment, without any care for safety measures. Doctor Octavius used a set of four metal arms that facilitated multitasking and allowed him to keep a safe distance. Still, Doctor Octavius was unsettled to be working in such precarious conditions, so he asks more time to assemble a decent facility and test the experiments. Osborn dismisses his concerns and orders the test to commence. During the proceeding, the magnetic field overloads, and Doctor Octavius wants to abort, but Osborn refuses. Octavius helplessly watches as the Green Goblin steals OsCorp's glider.When the test subject, Flint Marko, appears to be killed and disintegrated in the process, Doctor Octavius is aghast. But soon the sand lying on the floor starts moving on its own and takes the shape of Marko. The experiment was a success. The following test subject was Alex O'Hirn, who was going to be fused with a permanent armor. Again, Octavius was reluctant to go on and tries to caution O'Hirn about the implications of the proceeding. Hammerhead doesn't like to hear that. The operation goes on in spite of Octavius' warnings. During the process, Octavius explains that he modeled the armor after the likeness of a rhinoceros, so as to emulate its unstoppable nature. One night, Octavius was working late at OsCorp when a costumed intruder breaks out with OsCorp Tech Flight Glider. Octavius shouts in despair, but to no avail. Doctor Octopus Rises Octavius howls in despair as his mechanical arms fuse with his spine.A few days later, Octavius conveys to his boss his concerns that Spider-Man may track Sandman and Rhino back to OsCorp, and particularly to himself. Osborn starts berating and belittling the overly timid and shy doctor, who pictures himself standing up to his verbally abusive employer. However, he doesn't have the nerve to act on his desire. Osborn orders him to keep running his experiments and "like a good 'Doctor Octopus.'" Octavius timidly asks him not to call him that. After Osborn leaves, Octavius resumes his work. He takes the safety key off and steps inside the experimentation chamber. While he is adjusting some machine with his mechanical arms, a shadowy figure approaches the console and puts the safety key back on and activates the generator. Octavius cries for help, claiming he had been compliant. The radiation fuses his mechanical arms with his spinal column as he yells in anguish. Doctor Octopus is born .A few moments later, Octavius is found by Osborn, Spider-Man and OsCorp technicians. As he wakes up, he remembers Osborn's early tirade and attacks him with his metal arms. At that point, Spider-Man intervenes and Octavius turns on him too, thinking he has tracked him down, as he suspected he would, and tried to kill him. Osborn tries to get through to Octavius, who retorts that Octavius was weak, and declares he is now Doctor Octopus. He knocks Spider-Man around and becomes enraged with his banter. Octopus remarks how tired Spider-Man is getting, while his mechanical arms never do. However, he postpones their fight when his harness starts beeping. Then he grabs a battery and takes off. After a long brawl, Doctor Octopus is overpowered.Doctor Octopus goes back to his apartment and vows that the world will grovel before his genius. But first he must kill Spider-Man, and for that he needs a permanent power source. He heads off to Tri-Corp and inquires a fellow scientist about the prototype long term power source he was working on, while employed there. Octopus breaks into the vault storing the battery, but Spider-Man snatches it first and runs away with it. Octopus chases after the webslinger and the two end up fighting on Coney Island. Octopus wreaks havoc with his arms, endangering everyone in the vicinity. He notices Spider-Man trying to save the bystanders and ensnares Liz Allen from the running crowd. He also realized that Spider-Man is stalling until his battery runs out of power, so he climbs to the top of a roller coaster and makes Spidey choose between Liz and the battery. Octopus grabs hold of the power pack, but when he removes the old one to replace it, his arms are shut down and Spider-Man takes this window of opportunity to knock him out. Revenge Doc Ock breaks out from prison with new allies.Doctor Octopus is put in jail where he shares a cell with the Vulture. There, he starts devising a plan to get revenge on Spider-Man and decides to assemble a group of incarcerated villains to get it done. He stars sending letters to Electro, who was being treated at Ravencroft, and sways him to team up. After he is released, Octopus sets the prison break in motion. He had also Sandman and Rhino to be part of the plan, probably through the Vulture, who was working as a trustee. Doctor Octopus had also approached the Enforcers who arranged a getaway with Hammerhead. The escape rolls out as planned. http://images.wikia.com/marvelanimated/images/c/ce/Sinister_Six_SSM.pngThe Sinister Six loom over Spidey.On the next day, Rhino goes on a rampage in Times Square, calling Spider-Man's attention. When he shows up donning the black suit, the rallied group of super villains makes and entrance and attacks the webslinger. In the ensuing fight Doctor Octopus assures Spider-Man that he won't defeat any of them the same way he did before. Spider-Man is eventually forced to retreat into the sewer and Doctor Octopus, Sandman, and Shocker chase after him. After the search comes to naught, the Sinister Six go into a restaurant and celebrate to Spider-Man's upcoming defeat. But everyone starts squabbling over their personal goals, until Electro makes a stand to say that they must trust Doctor Octopus in order to get what they want. Doctor Octopus concludes that they must devise a scenario in which Spider-Man would be compelled to intervene. The good Doctor almost gets a taste of his own medicine.So, they take hostages in a bank near Central Park. The plan succeeds and Spider-Man appears only to be ambushed and quickly subdued. The group of villains had had a coin toss to decide who would deliver the coup de grâce, and since apparently Rhino had won, Doctor Octopus asks him whether he will crush his scull or impale him. Rhino goes for the impalement, but Spider-Man's suit fights on its own and breaks free from Doctor Octopus' grip. A brawl ensues and Doctor Octopus remains mainly in the sidelines waiting for Spider-Man to wear himself out. After his allies have been defeated, Doctor Octopus advances, but he is unaware that Spider-Man was being controlled by the alien suit. As he notices that the suit can regenerate, Doctor Octopus expresses his interest in studying it and declares he will peel it away from the webslinger. But Doctor Octopus is swiftly knocked out. Little does he know how close Spider-Man was from impaling him with his own mechanical arm, hadn't Captain Stacy interfered. Building a Criminal Empire At Ravencroft, Doc Ock professes regret over his old crimes.Doctor Octopus is arrested and moved to Ravencroft for psychiatric rehabilitation. From the seclusion of hospital he starts building his own criminal empire. He devises a plan for world domination and takes the steps to set it to motion, all the while pretending redemption. So as to maintain the pretense, Doctor Octopus adopts the alias of the Master Planner and makes contact with Phineas Mason, aka The Tinkerer, and Quentin Beck, aka Mysterio. He enlists their services and sends Mysterio to steal assorted equipment from OsCorp and Tri-Corp. ("Blueprints") He also sends photos of Spider-Man to Sergei Kravinoff, so as to entice him to hunt down Spider-Man. After he fails, the Master Planner proposes he joins his team. Under the guise of the mysterious "Master Planner," Octopus sics his new Sinister Six on Spider-Man.Sometime later, the Tinkerer informs the Master Planner that Spider-Man is close to jeopardize their operations, so he tells Tinkerer to round up Kraven, Rhino, Sandman, Mysterio, the Vulture, and Doctor Octopus as well. The latter was off course a device to throw off suspicion. During a therapy session at Ravencroft, just as Doctor Octopus is spurning and condemning his past criminal activities, Kraven bursts in to extricate him and Electro. Doctor Octopus recoils in fear and is abandoned behind. Octopus is extricated from Ravencroft in time to put his master plan into motion.When the super villains are assembled in his lair, the Master Planner expresses his disappointment at Doctor Octopus refusal to enroll his Sinister Seven. Regardless, he announces to his new Sinister Six that they will help him to usher in the era of the super criminal, after they dispose of Spider-Man. After the Times Square debacle, the Master Planner has employed a strategy consisting of dividing the group into teams of twos. However, this plan fails and the super villains are subdued one by one. The Master Planner has the Tinkerer extracting them. Later that evening, the news about the Sinister Six leave Doctor Octopus troubled. Just as Doctor Kafka tries to calm him, four metal arms break into the room and ensnare Octopus. He cries in despair, as he is hauled away. The Master Planner plans to connect his brain into every computer in the city, and then... the world!Doctor Octopus arrives in his lair, where he is greeted by the Tinkerer, the Vulture, Electro. After explaining that he took on the alias of the Master Planner to throw off Spider-Man, he asks the Tinkerer if their plan is ready to begin, since he had sent his arms to extricate him. He is told that the apparatus he had assembled only needs calibration and testing. So, Doctor Octopus and the Vulture decide to try it and at the same time solving an old feud: killing Norman Osborn. He uses his contraption to activate the detonation countdown of the bombs strapped inside a building that Norman Osborn is supervising at that moment. They fail to kill Osborn, however, thanks to the intervention of Spider-Man. Nevertheless, the two are pleased with the successful testing. After kidnapping Gwen Stacy, the Master Planner coerces Captain Stacy into fulfilling his plan.At Doctor Octopus' behest, Toomes and Mason had successfully assembled a machine that connected Octopus' neurotransmitter microchip with every computer in the city, granting him full control over them as well as unlimited surveillance. Then he moves on to the next phase: gaining the same access on every computer in the world. For that, he needs the global portal codes stored at homeland's NY headquarters. However, those codes are kept in an isolated system, which he cannot access. He must enlist the unwilling help of Captain Stacy, so he goes after his daughter, Gwen. Doctor Octopus tracks her location through the GPS in her cell phone, and lures the police enforcers away. Then, he sets the traffic lights haywire, causing several car crashes. As the mob is distracted by the accidents, Electro stuns Gwen and the Vulture flies off with her. The Master Planner is forced to expose his identity to take on Spider-Man.When Gwen is under their custody, the Master Planner phones Captain Stacy and demands the homeland codes. Stacy protests that he does not have the clearance to attain the codes, but the Master Planner claims he can guide him through. Captain Stacy does everything as instructed, and just when he is about to give the Master Planner access to the codes, he demands to speak with Gwen. The Master Planner claims that she is resting, while in fact she has been knocked unconscious by Electro, but Captain Stacy is adamant to talk to her. Compelled to abide, the Master Planner retrieves Gwen Stacy and Electro with remote metallic arms, thus revealing his identity to Spider-Man. The webslinger deters him, so Doctor Octopus decides to take action personally. http://images.wikia.com/marvelanimated/images/f/f8/Master_Planner_thwarted.pngWithout the server, Doctor Octopus is overwhelmed by the overload of information and is forced into a retreat.In the ensuing fight, Spider-Man destroys the server that filters the signals, making Doctor Octopus' connection too much to bear. He cuts off the connection and recoils to an escape pod, lamenting the loss of his plan. He bids Spider-Man goodbye after activating the self-destruction sequence. Gang War Even though this plan failed, Doctor Octopus continued in the super criminal business. He would lend the services of his super villains in return for a fee, as he does with Sandman. When Silvio "Silvermane" Manfredi is due to get out of prison, a Gang war starts to loom. So, every crime boss tries to get leverage over each other. Consequently, Doctor Octopus attends a private auction to bid on the specs that created Rhino, so as to mass produce an army of armored soldiers. When he loses the bid, he goes to Rhino and goads him to destroy the specs. Doctor Octopus wants to take out his thorn...Later, Doctor Octopus is summoned to attend summit with the Big Man and Silvermane on Valentine's Day. While Silvermane thinks that a criminal empire should be ruled as a family and Tombstone claims it is a business, Doctor Octopus believes that it should be addressed like a science. but decides to eliminate his competition too.The meeting comes to a naught when it becomes clear that none of the evolved parties had called that summit and Hammerhead instigates a fight between them. Doctor Octopus takes on Tombstone assuming he had betrayed him, but he then decides to take the opportunity to take Silvermane out as well. At that point, Spider-Man shows up and the four fight each other. The ensuing fight extends to the exterior of the Metropolitan Opera House, attracting the attention of many eyewitnesses. Doctor Octopus declares that they can rule Manhattan together or divided, but first they must dispose of Spider-Man. However, the Big Man restrains him, so as to maintain his immaculate public image, and the fight between the four pursues. When Spider-Man disables Silvermane's armor, leaving him paralyzed, Doctor Octopus tries to chop him up but Spider-Man thwarts him. He swings a rock at Doctor Octopus, causing the floor to collapse underneath his feet. Doctor Octopus falls into the underground tunnel and pulls Tombstone and Spider-Man in. Doctor Octopus is swiftly subdued by Spider-Man who disables and coils his arms. Restrained, Doctor Octopus is hurled upwards and arrested. Powers and Abilities While not having any superhuman powers of his own, Doctor Octopus's mechanical arms are extremely powerful and are made of radiation-resistant metal. However, they can be rendered non-functional once the power disc in his torso is either removed or depleted. Role in Ultima In Ultima, there are many alternate dimensions of various films and series, and Spiderman is one of those series with alternate dimesions in tow. Originally, the Organization planned to resurrect the Dr. Octopus from the Sam Raimi films as a member of their team. But after they discovered the Spectacular Spiderman Universe with its own incarnations of Spidey's foes, they set out to instead recruit these dopplegangers to the Organization since the live-action Dr. Octopus plan failed. Now, this Dr. Octopus serves as a geneticist in the Organization's science department, creating new enhancements for the villains to use in battle. But now Ock has a new reason to enjoy his life to the fullest. He's recently found out that in the comics 616 universe, his alternate universe incarnation has done the unthinkable and switched his minds with Peter Parker in order to evade his demise in his aging, sickly armored corpse body. The result: Earth-616 Ock is now the new Superior Spiderman! Naturally, Spectacular Spiderman Ock is shocked that his elder counterpart would do something like this, to actually feel sorry for his actions and reform into becoming an anti-hero! But at least he gained something from the whole body-swapping crisis; with the passing of Peter Parker's soul into Ock's new body, and subsequent deletion from Ock's mind soon afterwards, the armored corpse of Otto Octavius has been retrieved by Young Ock's octo-bots and taken back to the Organization's labs for genetic fusion. The result: Young Ock can now use a special device in his chest plate to summon 616 Ock's armor to shield him in battle. Category:AntagonistsCategory:OrganizationCategory:Sinister SixCategory:Organization Tech Division